


A Helping Hand

by RamenDelightful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sick Fic, knksummer, knksummer2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: Naruto's stuck at home with a broken arm and Kakashi offers a helping hand.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 29
Kudos: 278





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something from the knksummer event prompt list and this is technically a sick fic if you count broken limbs as being sick so!

“Naruto?” Kakashi calls into the dark apartment, letting himself in. “I know you’re home, Sakura said you've been moping in here all week” 

Setting down take out bags on the kitchen table, Kakashi navigates around discarded ramen cups and dirty laundry as he makes his way to the bedroom. 

“I brought food,” He says to a lump in the middle of Naruto’s bed. 

There’s movement on the bed as blond hair appears from the mass of blankets. “Is it Ichiraku’s?” 

“Mm, could you eat ramen right now?” Leaning on the door frame Kakashi makes a chopstick motion with his hand.

“No….” The pile of blankets deflates before unfurling to reveal a disgruntled Naruto, right arm in a very thorough looking cast. 

“Seems like Sakura was wrong”

“About what?”

“This is more like pouting than moping”

“Hey! I’m not moping or pouting!!” Naruto huffs, flopping around on the bed “This just sucks! I’m reasonably upset, I can’t eat ramen! I can’t train! I can’t do anything!” 

“Maa, that’s a bit of an exaggeration, it’s not bad to rest when you’re injured Naruto.” Kakashi watches, amused, as Naruto shoots him a glare. Which is fair, Kakashi wasn’t exactly the best example of knowing when to rest. 

“It’s not an exaggeration! I can’t do anything! I can’t even-“ Naruto suddenly cuts himself off and looks at the floor.

“Hm? Can’t what?” Kakashi drawls, intrigued by the out of character reaction. Naruto was rarely shy about anything.

“I can’t...like...ya know??” He makes a vague gesture with the cast, eyes still not meeting Kakashi’s “With my arm like this. So it’s...yeah and I can’t train or anything and I’m stuck inside all day and it’s...frustrating or whatever.” Naruto picks at the sheets on his bed with his good hand as his cheeks flush.

_Oh._

“Have you tried..using your other hand?” 

“Wha?! O-Of course I-I mean. Uh, y-yeah I tried that I can’t get the um... _angle_ right…” Naruto's face is bright red as he coughs the last part into his hand. 

“Do you want help?” Kakashi asks as his mind reels. What did he just say?

“Really?” Naruto actually looks hopeful, blankets sliding off him, as he sits upright to look at Kakashi. Then he makes a sour face and eyes him suspiciously “Wait, are you joking?”

Naruto had just offered him a perfect out and he means to take it but is unable to stop the words from tumbling from his mouth.

“Well...I did come over to see how I could help so if this...helps…?” He hears himself say nonchalantly as he decides that the plant in the corner is suddenly very interesting.

What was happening right now? Did he really just offer to… _help out_ Naruto? More importantly, a small part of him points out, Naruto didn’t seem repulsed by the idea. 

While Kakashi’s wrapped up in weighing the possibilities of this being genjutsu or some kind of fever dream, maybe he hit his head sparring with Guy yesterday? The sound of Naruto’s voice makes him jump, he’d somehow forgotten the blond was in the room with him.

“Oh, yeah that’s-that’d be good. Um, Thanks?” Naruto's voice wavers a little, clearly nervous.

Just in case this is somehow actually happening, which feels very unlikely, Kakashi’s about to make sure the words come out right this time when he tells Naruto he was just joking. That he didn’t mean it. But when he turns to face him the blond is looking at him so openly and trustingly, face slightly flushed as a lopsided smile stretches whiskered cheeks unevenly and the words die on his tongue.

The universe really hated him. 

Kakashi takes a steadying breath as he tries to think of the best way to do this. He could do this. 

Walking over to the bed he makes a shooing motion. “Scoot over” 

Which Naruto quickly complies with, almost getting tangled in sheets as he moves away from the edge of the bed. 

Luckily Kakashi has the forethought to remove his flak jacket and gear before moving to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard as he calls the blond back over to him. 

He feels his heart leap into his throat as Naruto  
moves to sit in his lap facing him. Blue eyes look at him questioningly as firm hands on his waist rush to stop him. 

“Ah, actually-” He carefully maneuvers the blond until he’s facing the other way, back resting against Kakashi's chest “-like this” He says, praying that Naruto can’t feel how his heart’s pounding against his ribs

Once Naruto’s cast is safely out of the way and resting against Kakashi's knee there’s a pause as he wills his brain, and the rest of him, to stay calm before he has to ask “Mmm, Naruto do you have lube?” 

There’s a shiver that runs through the boy in his lap as Kakashi watches a blush spread up his cheeks and to his ears before Naruto’s mumbling something and leaning over to rummage through the bedside table. It’s not long before a bottle is tossed his way. 

Kakashi tries not to think about how it’s almost empty. 

It’s also near impossible to not notice from this angle that Narutos already visibly hard through his boxers. 

No turning back now.

He removes his gloves and moves his hands to rest on the blond’s hips, hooking slim fingers under the elastic of brightly colored boxers. Kakashi tries to keep the movement efficient and not linger on how soft the skin under his hands feels as Naruto takes the hint and lifts his hips so he can slide the boxers off him. 

There’s a soft gasp as Naruto’s dick springs free and Kakashi’s resolve to keep this filed under ‘medical assistance’ in his mind crumbles. 

Naruto’s tense and hunched forward slightly, the unbroken hand on Kakashi’s knee already gripping at the fabric of his pant leg. He half expects him to pull the boxers back up and tell him to leave, it would certainly be easier if he did. Kakashi sighs and tries to make himself relax before putting a hand on the blond’s chest and gently pushing until Naruto reclines against him.

“Just lean on me” 

“Y-yeah, ok” He can feel Naruto let out a shaky breath as he leans heavily against his chest.

Kakashi’s hands are definitely _not_ shaking as he squirts a generous amount of lube into his palm and wraps tentative fingers around Naruto’s hardening member. 

Naruto jumps as his hand makes contact and Kakashi's about to let go when an arm grabs his, keeping in place.

“It’s fine, it's just cold” the blond hisses out, only releasing Kakashi’s arm when he seems positive he’s not going to pull away. 

“Ah, sorry” 

Kakashi waits until he’s sure their combined body heat has sufficiently warmed the lube that's started to obscenely drip down Naruto's cock before he starts to move. More focused on methodically coating the entire length of it from tip to base than actually jerking Naruto off; he keeps his eye trained on the blond’s face for any signs to stop. It also works as a sufficient distraction to keep himself from getting caught up in how perfect Naruto’s dick feels in his hand. 

However, watching his face turns out to be just as dangerous as he finds himself getting lost in how Naruto’s eyelashes flutter on the upstroke as increasingly ragged breaths leave his lips. Kakashi’s somehow never been this close before or, more likely, never let himself look long enough to notice how flawless the boy’s skin is. Even the whisker marks on his cheeks were perfect and he has to stop himself from reaching out to touch them.

Naruto suddenly makes a strained groan, snapping him back to reality, as the blond squirms in Kakashi's lap. 

“Everything ok? Do you want to stop?” He tries to sound comforting but it comes out hushed against Naruto's ear and he shudders.

“No! I mean no, it’s just-“ He bites his lip suddenly, cutting himself off as his hips twitch forward. 

Kakashi looks down and realizes he hasn't stopped his hand’s steady movement up and down the blond’s cock. 

“-I never really have the uh, patience to...l-like this ya know?” 

“Sorry? I’ll-“ 

“No I mean it’s-.” There's another gasp, ah his hands still going. “-it’s good like this.” 

He doesn’t miss how Naruto’s gaze settles on where his hand is still slowly pumping his ,now fully hard, member as the blond’s grip on his knee tightens. 

Kakashi feels a pull in his gut at the sight and experimentally runs a slick thumb under the cock head before dragging his palm down the entire length and back up quickly. Naruto jolts in his lap and brings up a hand to cover his mouth, but Kakashi’s positive it’s his name that he moans out. 

If Kakashi wasn’t already hard he certainly would be now, cursing under his breath as his hand automatically repeats the action and Naruto practically shakes in his hold. While Kakashi’s mind trips over itself trying to take in this new information.

He wasn’t ready for this possibility. Up until now Kakashi assumed Naruto would be imagining someone else doing this to him, that he would have a different name to call out. He surely wasn’t braced to hear his own name said like that. 

The logical part of his brain says it’s nothing, that it’s a consequence of proximity, but there’s something else aching in him that says that this may be the only chance he gets to find out if it’s more. 

Kakashi wants it to mean something.

Lean muscle jumps under his fingers as his free hand pushes Naruto’s shirt up, making its way up the teens torso; memorizing the feeling as blunt nails drag against tan skin on his way back down and Naruto’s breath hitches as one grazes over a nipple. 

Blond hair tickles his face as Naruto presses up into his touch, moaning as hips simultaneously thrust up to meet the hand still stroking his dick, effectively drowning out the little rational thought Kakashi has left as he lets himself want. 

He wants to find out what other sounds the teen can make and he _really_ wants to hear his name again.

A hand reaches up to his face to pull black fabric down before it returns to its place on Naruto’s chest. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop” Kakashi's voice sounds hoarse to his own ears as he whispers into Narutos. He waits for a confirmation that the blond heard him before teeth nip at smooth skin, earning him a sharp gasp from the boy below him. 

Naruto’s skin feels scalding under his lips as Kakashi laps at the angry red marks he’s quickly becoming obsessed with sucking into the blond’s throat. Part of him knows they’ll be healed before he has time to properly admire them but the sound Naruto makes every time he drags his tongue across the tender flesh has him repeating the action over and over. 

The blond suddenly tenses under him and Kakashi barely has a second to process what that could mean before Naruto’s neck is ripped away from him as he jerks forward, frantically trying to twist around to face Kakashi, almost hitting him with his cast in the process. 

“Sensei?!” Naruto says excitedly as he scrambles to crane his neck to better see the man behind him. 

“You should probably drop the Sensei while my hand’s on your dick Naruto…” Kakashi chides as a lightning fast hand reaches up and grabs Naruto’s jaw, making sure he stays facing forward.

“But-your lips I-?! Your mask is-I wanna see!” He rambles, still flushed and panting as he struggles to free himself and turn his head.

Kakashi uses his hold to maneuver him until Naruto’s back is pressed against him again and nuzzles his face into the safety of the boy’s neck. 

“Nuh-uh” Kakashi hums as he goes back to leaving small bites against the blond’s throat. “No peeking or I stop” He says warningly, pressing a soothing kiss to agitated flesh. 

“A-ah wha-no fair!” Naruto manages inbetween moans as Kakashi practically attacks his neck in an attempt to distract him.

As Naruto finally seems to settle back against him Kakashi lets out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His gaze wanders to what he can see of Naruto's face, momentarily pausing his assault on the blond's throat. 

There’s no way he could look at Naruto directly right now. Kakashi knows if faced with those blue eyes he won't be able to stop himself from kissing the boy in his lap, and more, if given the chance. 

Which isn’t something he’s sure Naruto wants, despite all this Kakashi’s still not sure if he’s just helping the blond out or if it’s more than that.

The annoyed huff Naruto lets out shakes him from his thoughts as he glances sideways at the boy who’s clearly trying to keep pouting even as he shudders against him. 

Kakashi smiles against the blond’s nape. Naruto could be cute when he wasn’t busy making life harder for the Jonin. 

“Maa, anyway, shouldn’t you focus more on the matter _at hand_ hmm?” He teases, giving Naruto’s dick a quick squeeze that makes the boy yelp. 

“That is why I’m here right Naruto? To help you out with _this_?” Kakashi says as he finally starts jerking Naruto off in earnest. 

Naruto’s breath hitches as he presses back against the warm chest behind him, nails biting into Kakashi’s thigh like it’s the only thing grounding him. 

And then there it is again, unobstructed this time as Naruto whines out his name. 

Kakashi smothers his own groan into the blond’s shoulder as he watches his slick hand move to smear precome over the head of Naruto’s cock. 

Naruto writhes against him in response, pressing back against Kakashi's own dick that’s straining against the zipper of his pants.

“Ah, Sensei you’re…?” Naruto pants, unable to catch his breath, sounding a little awestruck. 

“Well...with how you keep wiggling around in my lap, I’d say I was the one in need of medical leave if I wasn’t.” He mumbles dismissively against the shell of Naruto’s ear

“Oh, Sorry I-?” Hips try to shift away slightly before Kakashi’s free hand is around his waist, pulling him close.

“Mm, it’s fine, I don’t mind” It comes out light and playful even as he rocks his hips forward wickedly and his clothed dick grinds against the curve of Naruto's bare skin.

His name comes out as a shout this time as Naruto presses back against him eagerly, clearly torn between thrusting up into his hand or back into the stiff length behind him.

Kakashi’s dick throbs at the sound as something scratches at the back of his mind again, something that demands to know why it’s his name Naruto keeps saying.

“Hmm, Naruto…?” He moves his free hand to an inner thigh, running his thumb over soft skin before pressing against it, spreading Naruto’s legs further apart. “Would you have let anyone do this?” He kisses sweetly at the rapid pulse he can feel in the blond’s neck as he continues. “If someone else had come to check on you, would you have let them touch you like this?” 

“Nng-N-No I, What?” Naruto says, clearly having a hard time focusing with Kakashi’s hand around his dick.

“Then, do you normally say my name when you touch yourself?” Kakashi can feel it rumble through his chest, voice low as he enters dangerous territory, but he has to know.

Naruto makes a choked sound and nods as his dick twitches, beads of precome dripping down it. 

Kakashi needs to hear it though, so he removes his hand from Naruto’s dick to rest on his other thigh, palms kneading at them as he waits.

Naruto lets out a distressed groan and Kakashi sees his left hand twitch for a second like he’s about to try and pick up where Kakashi left off before he thinks better of it.

“Y-yeah I do, please Kakashi-Sen-“

“Have you thought about me touching you like this before?” 

Naruto gasps as his whole body trembles like he’s trying to stop himself from coming right then and there as he curses and pants through clenched teeth, trying to steady himself enough to answer.

“Well I never imagined-” He closes his eyes, trying to focus on the words and not Kakashi’s hands that are now idly caressing his thighs “-that’d you’d stop touching my dick to play twenty questions _Sensei_ ” Naruto hotly pants out.

Kakashi’s so surprised by the response he can’t stop the strange laugh that bubbles out of him. It figures Naruto would still have the mind to sass him in the middle of something like this.

“Ok, ok, sorry” Kakashi murmurs against Naruto’s neck as he collects himself. 

“Is this more like it then?” He says sweetly as he slides his hands back around the teen, one curling around his dripping cock as the other pets at his hip, holding him close as he ruts against the blond.

Naruto doesn’t answer, or can’t, as it’s suddenly like Kakashi’s name is all he can say. There’s an urgency to it and Naruto sounds seconds away from begging for Kakashi to hurry up and get him off.

Kakashi files that away for another time.

For now though, his hand quickens it’s pace on the blond’s dick, holding twitching hips still as he rhythmically grinds against him.

“That’s it Naruto,” Kakashi praises as he watches Naruto come undone in his lap. He feels him tense against him, clearly on the verge of release.

Honestly Kakashi isn’t far from it either, as he tightens his grip on the blond’s hip and starts to thrust his hips against him with intent. Then Naruto’s moaning out Kakashi’s name so loudly there’s no way the neighbors don’t hear it, as hot ropes of cum cover Kakashi’s hand and parts of Naruto’s stomach. The sight drives him over the edge as he groans out Naruto’s name against his neck and desperately wishes he was inside the blond instead of coming in his pants untouched like a horny teenager. 

Kakashi rests his head against the headboard of the bed and runs his clean hand through his hair as the actual horny teenager in the room lays bonelessly against him still catching his breath. 

“That’s the hardest I’ve ever come in my life,” Naruto's voice is hoarse but his tone is blissful as he stretches against the firm body supporting him. “I should break my arm more often.” 

Kakashi’s laughter vibrates through him, shaking the blond against his chest.

“It’s concerning that I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” He huffs out, ruffling blonde hair affectionately. Kakashi’s glad Naruto’s still resting against him since he has no mask to hide behind as he asks “You know, you don’t need a broken arm for this to happen again right?” 

Naruto sits up suddenly, turning around to face him before Kakashi can stop him. 

“Really??” He asks so brightly that something in Kakashi's chest gushes with affection for the boy looking at him with hopeful blue eyes.

“Really.” Kakashi watches Naruto’s cheeks flush as he realizes he’s looking at Kakashi’s bare face for the first time. 

The blond smiles at him and before Kakashi can overthink it he’s pulling Naruto in for a kiss and can’t stop the smile that tugs at the corner of his lips as he presses his against Naruto’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi's brain: Say you were kidding  
> Kakashi's heart and dick taking the wheel: We're here to help in any way we can :)
> 
> I spent most of this like Kakashi how are you actively pining for this boy with his dick in your hand...smh.....
> 
> I'm still really new to writing so any comments/feedback is really appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
